A Teen Titans Thanksgiving
by hiphop13Nevermore
Summary: Slade reappears on the eve of Thanksgiving, and the Titans are ready. What they aren't expecting is that Slade is working for someone else... Someone they had never fought. Will the Titans be able to restore peace? Or will this new villian rip Jump City to shreds before their very eyes? Has now been taken over by Kickin' Kori Anders, and will be available under her name soon.
1. Opening: How It All Started

"Friend! Would you care to join me to go to the mall of shopping?" Starfire inquired, although she already knew the answer.

"Not now, Starfire. I need to meditate. That last battle really drained it out of me."

"Oh." Starfire answered before Raven could close her door. "Then, may I join you in meditation?"

Raven stared at the floor for a moment before looking up with the slightest ghost of a smile. "That would be fine, Starfire."

"Oh, wondrous! Then where is it you wish to practice the meditation?" Starfire's eyes looked full of curiosity; she looked at Raven with a warm smile perched on her lips.

"I _was _meditating in my room, but I suppose we could head up to the roof." Raven's answer quickly advanced into Starfire's mind; Simple approval radiated from Starfire's quick nod, as she started trotting to the spiraling staircase. Raven looked about for a moment before following, and soon the two were floating above the roof, uttering Raven's mantra.

**Scene Swap**

Meanwhile, below them in the workshop, Cyborg tossed a new idea in his mind for a moment, thinking of the best way to carry it out. _Hm, _he thought, picking up a wrench and a smaller, fork-like angled tool. _I wonder, maybe if I moved that cord over there, and this one over here, it will result with a tougher way to start the T-car! _He chose a longer wrench and began fiddling with his idea, reworking systems and adding a few new parts carefully to his beloved T-car.

Nearby, Robin slowly twisted in a new bolt to the wheel of his motorcycle. "There! I finally finished changing to the new tires."

Cyborg grunted as he pulled himself from under the T-car. "Say what?"

"I finished changing to the new tires!" Robin replied, this time louder.

"Oh! Nice work, man! You fixed her up nicely! Now aren't you glad I had you get those new tires?"

"Yes, very much, Cy. Thank you for not thanking yourself for it." Robin replied sarcastically.

Cyborg only laughed and ruffled the Boy Wonder's hair teasingly. "Yeah, but doesn't she look good with them? And she'll be faster, too, because those tires are bigger than the old ones."

"Yup. Batman and I worked on my cycle for a long time, getting it to where it is now."

"She's a beauty alright."

**Scene Swap**

As Robin and Cyborg stood back and admired the R-cycle, down in the common room, things were not going so smoothly. Beast Boy was pondering. And seeing as Beast Boy doesn't think very often, this is something that should not be taken lightly. He paced across from the door leading to the stairs at one end of the room, to the door that lead to the garage and back again, worrying about things he needed not think about, much less worry about. The lack of villains around that month coupled with the fact that the Doom Patrol had not called to talk to him in over a month caused him to be excruciatingly upset and unnaturally thoughtful.

His thoughts were momentarily interrupted by the loud screech of the alarm. In a few moments, Robin and Cyborg appeared in one of the doors he had been pacing to and from, and the two girls out of the other door. Robin tapped away at the small computer for a moment before exploding,

"Someone's robbing the new bank on 20th street!"

"Who?" Cyborg catechized.

"It doesn't say. TITANS, GO!"

At Robin's command, the Titans piloted out the hatch that Robin opened as he spoke. Starfire carefully picked Robin up by the arms, pterodactyl Beast Boy raising Cyborg out the window and Raven heading out on her own steam, looking back once and closing the hatch behind her.

**Scene Swap**

The Titans arrived just in time. A masked and over-coated character was using his robots to make mischief. A few were pulling at a huge gas tank, pulling into the back room. Another group was spraying water in the slowly but surely developing hole in the main safe. The masked man was silently overseeing. Robin and Starfire bursting in hit him off guard. His eyes grew large as he saw them coming near his face. He ducked with perfect precision. It was as if he had expected it.

"Titans! It's so good to see you again." His voice was low and graveled as he spoke. He sounded very much like…

"Slade!" Robin lamented. "I wondered when we'd see you again."

"Hello, Robin. Care to try at a friendly, calming duel?"

"When I get through with you-" Robin started, but Slade interrupted too quickly.

"What? Didn't you miss me?" Slade taunted as Robin began to circle around him.

Robin lifted his sword-like tool out of his belt. "Miss you? Actually it was refreshing to be rid of you." He swung the sword at Slade, who evaded smoothly.

"Oh Robin, please tell me you didn't go soft while I was gone. I was hoping for more of a challenge."

"Oh, I'll give you a challenge!" Robin charged as Slade lifted a similar instrument to Robin's out of the pocket of his long overcoat.

As they dueled, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy were attacking the robots.

Hope you guys liked this first chapter of my first story! Be on the lookout for more!


	2. How it All Slowly Progressed

Hello anyone who is reading my first story! A few quick things: I only called this "A Teen Titans Thanksgiving" because Thanksgiving is coming around pretty quickly here, so I wanted to do something with that, and I think I'll end the story with them eating Thanksgiving dinner. Two: When I said minor language, I meant words like dang or crap. Some people consider that swearing, so that's why!  And I also want to add that I'm a serious Beast Boy Raven fan so all my stories are probably going to have them as a couple or as good friends. Oh, and Robin and Starfire are always a couple by my standards, so yeah. Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Those robots were tougher than Slade's old ones, and put up a good fight. The Titans, however, were as well; especially Starfire. The robots were slammed into the wall as Star's fury got the better of her. For a few minutes, Garfield, Victor and Rachel watched in silence as Koriand'r's fury ripped the robots apart.

Meanwhile, Slade taunted Robin with many quick evasive moves and quicker offensive. His coat flaps flew out behind him. Staring, Robin tried to get out of the way, but many times Deathstroke's maneuvers were too abrupt. Frankly, Robin was getting his butt whipped. Hard. He was tiring steadily. His advances were slowing…

**SLAM!**

Slade hammered Robin into the sides of the enclosure, holding his sword like weapon near Robin's neck.

"Why are you doing this?" Robin wheezed.

"My boss told me to." Slade responded. His breathing was natural and smooth, while Robin's was repressed and jerky. "You want to know about this, don't you?" He asked, coolly, pointing to an odd, glowing symbol on his chest that had been hidden by his cloak for most of the time they had fought. "How many sleepless nights have you had, trying to uncover its secrets? Well, let me put your mind at ease. It's called the mark of the cat. And it's about to become _very _popular." His voice remained smoothly taunting all throughout his speaking.

"What are you planning?" Robin investigated; his breathing and words coming out in quick, jerking breaths.

"I'm not planning anything. I'm simply providing a valuable public service."

"This is no public service. Hurting people never helps anyone!" Robin retorted.

"No one but me." He added with a few showoff gestures, "And my new boss."

"This sounds an awful lot like what happened when you worked for Trigon."

"Oh, trust me Robin, this try is much better. My choice of employer is better, smarter. Maybe I'll even end up bringing you along for the ride."

"I'll never join you."

"Oh, I'm sure that someday you will, when you realize what a chance this is."

By this time, the others, mostly Starfire, had succeeded in destroying most of the robots, and Starfire, even more infuriated now, shot starbolts at Slade until she knocked him out with the brunt force. As he slowly passed out, he pressed on the symbol he called the mark of the cat, and a few more robots came in and dragged him out. As he slowly lost consciousness, he called out, "Robin, remember, this is not the last of me. Oh, and if you do meet my employer, put in a good word for me, won't you?"

**Scene Swap**

Robin was very injured. Starfire's anger turned quickly to fear as she saw the cut across his throat.

"Not deep, but painful." Cyborg explained as he leaned over Starfire. "He'll be fine. He just needs some bandages and some rest. Oh, and no hugs for a while."

Starfire crooned over him for a moment before she simply leaned back in the chair and waited. It was awful. Just waiting to see if he'd make it. It was horrible for her.

Only a few minutes passed before he woke up, rubbing his aching head and trying to stretch.

"How long was I out?"

"Out of what, dear friend Robin? And I am so glad you have awakened!"

"It's just a figure of speech, Starfire. It means how long did I sleep?"

"Oh! Only a half of the earth hours."

"Ok, good. Were you here the whole time?"

"Yes, friend Robin. I wanted to do the making sure you were ok."

"Thanks Star. Do you want to go up on the roof and have a picnic with the team?"

"That sounds absolutely delightful! I shall fetch the blanket and the basket and the stereo and gather out friends! This will be wonderful! Will you do the gathering of the food?" She blushed as she finished talking.

He simply smiled. "Sure Starfire. I'll meet you on the roof in fifteen minutes, alright?"

"Glorious! I shall begin fetching what we need!" As she spoke, she stood up from the small, hard chair next to the stretcher and skipped out towards the door, stopping in the doorway as she finished her conversing, then continuing on, humming a little tune.

**Scene Swap**

The team had had a very satisfying picnic and each had headed their separate ways.

_This is my oath to you!_

The music came blasting from Starfire's room. She had finally convinced Raven to paint toenails with her and was playing some of her favorite music. Raven had been surprised at Starfire's choice of music artist, seeing as she enjoyed many others of Cher Lloyd's music. She smiled as Starfire particularly chose this one. It sort of signified their relationship. They loved each other as sisters, yet managed to annoy each other like crazy. As she painted her fingernail with one of the few patterns Starfire could convince her to wear, Starfire asked her calmly,

"Do you like any of our friends as more than a friend?"

She brought up the question as easily as if she was asking her friend, 'Please hand me the purple paint." Raven was startled by the question.

"What?"

"Do you like any of our friends as more than a friend?"

"That's a very… uncalled for question, Starfire."

"I thought maybe since we were doing the painting of the fingernails and toenails we could do the girl talk. Is that… ok?"

"I suppose it is ok, I just wasn't expecting you to ask me that."

"Will you answer?"

"I don't know, Starfire. I don't know if I can without my emotions acting up and destroying these bottles of nail paint."

"Oh. Wait, does that mean yes?"

Raven only blushed and pulled her hood up. "No! I mean yes, I mean, I don't know. Dang, I sound like Beast Boy." She blushed again as she said his name.

"Do you like… our friend, Beast Boy?" A look of immense confusion crossed Starfire's face as she asked the question.

**Scene Swap**

Meanwhile, downstairs, Robin was playing video games with Beast Boy… and creaming him. The changeling could hardly even keep up with Robin's quick pace.

Cyborg stepped in, looking tired and slightly sweaty, wearing work-out shorts and draping a towel around his neck.

"Yo! What are you two doing?"

"Well, I don't know what Beast Boy is doing, but I'm kicking his butt at this racing game!" Robin's answer was tough and seemed as if he was sort of showing off, even though Starfire wasn't in the room.

"Sounds like fun to me! Mind if I join?"

Ok, guys! Thanks so much for reading my stories! I like anyone who reads them!  Oh, and remember that I don't own Teen Titans. I love them super much, but unfortunately I don't own them.  Anyways, thanks for reading! Oh, and one more thing: I know that I actually used some real lines from the show. Please don't tell me in the comments that I did, because I know, already. Thanks! 


	3. A New Figure In the Dark

Hello, I don't really have anything to say except thank you to my story's first follower! I hope you all like this chapter!

When we last checked on the Titans, Raven and Starfire were painting their nails, listening to music by Cher Lloyd, and "doing the talking of the girls," and Robin and Cyborg were kicking Beast Boy's butt at video games.

At first glance, this would seem like a perfectly normal day. Everyone was happy that Robin wasn't as preoccupied with Slade as he usually was after a battle with him, Raven was glad she wasn't being targeted again, Starfire and Beast Boy (although Beast Boy would never admit it) were glad that Raven had no more deadly destiny stuff to deal with, Cyborg was glad his car hadn't gotten smashed again, and Robin was glad that the others were glad. Overall, everyone was glad. Until the next day…

WEE-OW! WEE-OW! WEE-OW!

The alarm blared, shrilly. Robin murmured something under his breath before standing up from the workout bench where he had been testing his muscles. He stiffly stretched a little before he, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy all headed into the main room. Starfire appeared in the doorway behind them, and as Cyborg checked the computer, Richard, who at that moment was shirtless, flexed his muscles a little. Starfire blushed, and floated across the floor to where he stood, and at her touch, they both blushed, looking at each other with small smiles.

"Yo! You lovebirds coming?" Cyborg's voice echoed across the now quieted room. Richard and Kory looked over to see Cyborg beckoning from outside the window, on one of Raven levitating circles of dark energy. Raven, carrying an exhausted Beast Boy on another circle of energy, was turned to look at them with a tiny smile on her lips.

"Yeah Cyborg. Whooooooooooooooa!" Robin yelled, as Starfire and he were picked up on one circle of dark energy.

"Boys. Let's go, already!" Raven murmured as she lifted them through the sky.

**Scene Swap**

Their destination was not far and they arrived quickly, Raven's slightly angered pace not hindering them any.

"You sure this is it?" Dick asked, an inquisitive look on his face as he look around the old, broken down house on the hill towards the outskirts of Jump City, also known as the House of Spirits to those who inhabited the city. Everyone in the city hated it and was afraid of it.

"Yes." Raven's answer was quick and stiff as usual, her face stoic. What she didn't notice was Beast Boy's stare and smile at her…

"It is most unpleasant." Starfire added, clutching at Robin's arm. He smiled at her frightened face, and then nodded.

"I agree with Starfire."

"_Yo! Dude! Stop before she-or anyone else sees you!" _Cyborg whispered into Beast Boy's ear.

As he did so, Changeling nearly jumped. _"What?"_

"_You want to keep the fact that you like her secret, don't you? Well, that'll be hard enough without you staring at her like crazy."_

"_Right."_ Beast Boy murmured before adding to the all the others, "What exactly are we doing here, anyway?"

Robin answered first. "We're here to rip up another villain limb from limb, as usual, of course."

Cyborg shook his head. "Not just any old villain, but it's Slade again."

Robin moaned. "You didn't tell me that."

"Well, I would have, if Raven wasn't in such a hurry and you weren't busy with your girlfriend." Cyborg backfired, a smirk playing on his lips.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Robin retorted, before turning his back on Cyborg and muttering, _"Yet."_

Cyborg merely grinned.

"So, what are we waiting for here? Let's go in and kick his butt-"

"Shhh!" Raven held up her hand. "I sense him. If Kory slips in through that broken window and observes from above, Robin grapples to that window near the one Kory will enter, Cyborg slips around the back and finds his own way in, and Beast Boy and I come in the front, we might get him by surprise."

But as soon as she and Beast Boy stepped in, they heard Slade's voice saying, "Oh, don't be naïve, my dear Raven. You should have known I would know when you were coming."

Raven set her teeth and backfired, "Come out and fight, unless you're a coward."

"Raven, such harsh words! And after all we've been through."

"You were warned." Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" At her command, the room was flooded in black energy, like the time she had trapped her teammates to keep them from stopping her and her destiny. This time, however, the energy worked as a searchlight-like machine and she found Slade, calmly waiting in the shadows. He was not expecting her attack, however, and she easily encased him in black energy. "Your robots can't save you now."

"Maybe not," He said, his words cool and smooth as ever. "But my boss can." And out of nowhere, a booted foot slammed Raven in the face, forcing her to let go of Slade. She tumbled to the ground with the force of the dark figure's hit. Her face flushed as Beast Boy raced over to her and helped her up.

"You are definitely not one of the villains we've faced before. Who are you?"

"I am the real Cheshire cat, and that is all you need to know." The figure answered before knocking Robin over with a fierce roundhouse kick.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took me longer than usual to write!


	4. A Grinning Cat

Hello! New update already! Compared to the last update, this is pretty quick. Hope you guys like this and thank you to everyone who takes the time to look at and follow and favorite and review! I love you guys!

"No hard feelings, but I hate Alice in Wonderland." Raven insulted, tossing rubble at this girl who called herself the Cheshire cat.

"Maybe you don't, but I grew up with it." The girl retorted, evading effortlessly. "And I don't care how much you insult. It won't stop me. As they say; sticks and stones." She knocked Raven over again with a brisk dropkick. Beast Boy was, again, the one to rush to her side.

Meanwhile, Starfire had sped to Robin to make sure he was alright. When she saw he was only battered, he eyes flashed green. She turned to the raven-haired girl with anger. "You will not hurt my friends!" She furiously began to shower the girl in starbolts. The young Tameranean's fury was obvious as she continued to attack. Finally, she stopped and instead began to charge down the woman, throwing wild punches. Fury lacing her words, she added, "You are not going to hurt my friends," Before throwing the young lady across the room.

The house being very old was a factor forgotten by Starfire as she beat up this woman with every ounce of Tameranean anger in her being. As this Cheshire cat was being heavily rammed into a wall, the old wood started crumbling down over both their heads. The Cheshire cat managed to slip out the other side before the entire wall and then much of the next floor fell, tumbling down with rogue force. Slade took his cue with his master's exit and fled out the other side of the house.

All Dick, Vic, Gar, and Rae could do was watch as Kori was swallowed by the rubble. Just as soon as all the rubble fell down, Richard was thoroughly daunted. "Kori! Kori, where are you? Kori! Oh, no. Kori!" He immediately began to shovel away dirt and rotten wood to find Kori as quickly as possible. "Guys! Stop staring and help already."

The others had been just staring at him. Raven was the first to collect herself. She began to use her powers to flood piles of stones off to the sides. Then Cyborg lifted the larger stones, while Robin and Garfield attacked the smaller ones, Robin furiously pulling and lifting whilst the others pulled at a slightly more controlled pace.

"Ugh…" Starfire's small groan echoed through Robin's ears like a gong.

"Guys! I found her!" Robin cried. "Finally… are you alright, Starfire?" He tenderly lifted her out of the rubble and brushed a stray piece of hair from her face.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Yes, I think so. It hurts a lot."

Robin sounded very irked at Slade and the Cheshire cat. "Ok, ok, I'll take you back to the tower. Raven…"

"I can try, but she did me in pretty well. But I think I can… Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Three small ovals, probably the size of the top of a bar stool, appeared. "I'm sorry… I can't make any more right now."

Beast Boy murmured, "That's ok. Rob and Star can share one, Cyborg and I can share another-"

"No, it's ok. I'll sit with you, Beast Boy. That way Cyborg can have one to himself." Raven replied before tiredly climbing onto an oval. Cyborg shrugged and climbed onto one of his own. Robin carefully helped Starfire over to the last oval before lifting himself and the Tameranean onto the oval.

Beast Boy's eyes widened for a moment before he trooped over to the oval Raven was waiting on. The oval was just a little too small, and he blushed at the fact that he was hip-to-hip with Raven. She exhaustedly let her head lean on his shoulder. He blushed harder before deciding to try something. He leaned his head on hers, still blushing. Though she remained tired, Raven attempted a small smile.

_She didn't pull away!_ Beast Boy's thoughts screamed at him _She actually not only let me lean against her, but she started it by leaning on me! She might like me after all!_ After a moment, he almost shook his head, but remembered her head under his and figured it was probably spinning already, and decided not to attempt it. _No. She is probably just tired. She would never go for a guy like me._ Though those thoughts swam in his head, he still reveled in her leaning against him.

Cyborg, who was just ahead of Garfield and Rachel, turned his head to look back and Beast Boy and Raven and nearly fell off his oval. His mouth opened wide, but he then smirked and pointed towards Robin and Starfire.

Starfire, being extremely tired, had also leaned against Robin, but she leaned into his lap and rested her swirling head. Robin had been surprised at first, but then took his chance and gave her a small kiss on her hair and then stroked through the softness of her hair. She had let her eyes fall shut and smiled.

Cyborg and Beast Boy grinned. Raven even cracked a small smile, but kept her head on Beast Boy's shoulder.

As soon as Cyborg looked back ahead, Raven whispered, "Garfield?"

"Yes, Rae?" He answered, lifting his head.

She also lifted her head to look in his eyes. "I know this isn't my style, but do you want to… you know, hang out some time?" She blushed.

"Are-are you asking me out?" She blushed harder. "Like, on a date?" She nodded, as he started to blush with her. "Am I allowed to call you my girlfriend?"

"Only if you say yes."

"Then absolutely. Yes. I mean, that's cool."

"Is that what you did when Terra asked you out?"

He blushed harder.

"No wonder she said no at first."

"Hey!"

She smiled, and slipped her hand in his before replacing her head on his shoulder. He smiled and squeezed her hand.

When they arrived back at the tower, Raven dropped the whole team on the roof, still holding Beast Boy's hand, before almost collapsing. She would have, too, if he hadn't caught her.

"Ugh. Beast Boy, would you mind carrying me to the med bay?"

He smiled and nodded. "Kay, Rae."

Hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it! 


	5. Moments

Thanks all you guys! You're so awesome! ;) Here's the newest chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long! ':)

A few weeks had passed and Raven had awoken and was excepting food and tea, as well as her books from an exceptionally helpful Robin who apparently thought both her and Starfire's conditions were his fault.

Starfire remained in the other bed in the med bay. She was constantly sleeping, so she didn't bother Raven very much. On the other hand, Cyborg while had been working on more repairs and upgrades for his 'baby,' he had at least taken a little while to talk to Raven. Garfield, though, had not visited Raven yet, leaving her quite miffed. After all, he was her boyfriend! But no, he was busy with some special project…

**TTYJTTYJTTYJTTYJTTYJTTYJ**

Tap, tap, tap. Someone knocked at the door to the med bay.

"Come in," Raven calmly answered. She figured it was Robin (who had been a little too helpful), so her voice was exasperated.

She really could have been back in her own room, but decided to wait for Starfire to wake up before the two could work together and move back to their own rooms.

Anyway, back to whoever waited behind the door.

Raven leaned her head back to her book, therefore not seeing the green skinned changeling who entered the med bay and slipped over to her bed.

She didn't pay attention to him at first, so he decided the more direct try might work better. Turning into a small green kitten, he climbed over and curled up in her lap, purring loudly.

"Garfield! I expected you much sooner. Where were…" She stopped mid-sentence when he returned to human form, kneeling next to the bed with his face very near hers.

"You." She completed, before he drew her into a chaste kiss. He smiled.

"I was working to make this perfect."

"What, a kiss?"

"No. A date. Would you like to go on a date with me up to the roof?"

"I was going to move back to my room-"

"Can it wait? Our food is getting cold."

"I wondered why Richard hadn't brought anything yet. He's been a little bit over-helpful."

"He sure has. He keeps pacing around in the main room, being all like, 'Should I bring them something to eat or something yet?'" He smiled again. "It gets old pretty fast."

"It sure has. Well, are we going on that date or what?"

His grin widened. "All you had to do was ask."

**TTYJTTYJTTYJTTYJTTYJTTYJ**

Minutes after Garfield and Rachel left, Kori awakened to a nervous Richard.

"Um… pizza?" He asked, shifting on his feet nervously.

"Thank you." Koriand'r bit into the pepperoni pizza. "Mm."

"Starfire, I've wanted to ask you something for a while now,"

"What is it?" She questioned between bites.

He settled into the chair next to her bed.

"Well, I-I,"

Yay! Beast Boy and Raven are now officially dating! Woohoo! And what is Dick going to ask Kori? Find out next chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed! It's extremely encouraging. 


	6. On the Rooftop

Chapter 6

"Well, I-I," He began.

"Yes?"

"I love you, Starfire! There, I got it out." But he was cut off by a pair of warm, alien's lips against his cold, human jaws. He slowly closed his eyes and began to respond to the kiss.

**Scene Swap**

Meanwhile, Garfield had asked Raven to change into a dress, which she had skeptically agreed to, and was waiting outside her room for her to emerge, and they could go on their date.

Moments later, Raven came out, wearing a heavy, full-length coat with the hood up to conceal her hair and dress.

The Changeling immediately catechized, "Aw, come on, Rae, can't I see the dress?"

"You'll have to wait. Now, where are we going?" She replied briskly.

"Up here."

"Where?"

"Upstairs. You know, the roof," He answered, gently pulling her up the stairs.

**Scene Swap**

On the lowest level of the complex, Kori and Dick's chaste first kiss ended with them gradually leaning their foreheads together.

"I love you, Koriand'r."

"I love you, too, Richard." She smiled, and embraced him in a soft hug, very unlike the back-breaking hugs she usually gave. This embrace was softer, warmer, and full of love.

They pulled away after a few moments, and Dick questioned, "Can I call you my girlfriend, then?"

"I would love that, Dick."

"As you would say, glorious." He then leaned in to kiss her again.

**Scene Swap**

On the roof, Raven gasped. "Garfield, you did all this? For me?" She stared at the small table with a soft purple cloth, silvered china and three tall candles that watched over four serving dishes. "It's beautiful."

"I'll do anything for you; and you're way more beautiful than this." Was his simple answer. "Now, shall we eat?"

"Of course. Garfield, I never thought I would be saying this, but you are very… sweet. And charming, when you want to."

"Is that a complement I heard escape your lips?" He asked, pulling her chair out for her and taking her hand to help her in. He pushed the chair back in before completing, "Or did my superb hearing make a mistake?"

"It was a complement. Gar, what are you doing?" She ended; watching as he gently picked up her hand and kissed it.

"Asking you, in my own special subtle way, to take off your coat so I can see your beautiful face."

"I forgot, didn't I?" She reiterated slyly. She stood, in her calm, graceful way, and slid her coat off, revealing a stunning, floor-length blue dress with only one strap and a pair of white gloves. The dress also featured a white flower on one hip, with a slit starting just under the flower and slicing all the way to the floor.

For a few moments, he just stared, until she woke him from his trance by commenting,

"Earth to Garfield," And giving a shy smile.

He shook his head, and re-seated her before sliding into his own seat.


	7. Changes

Alright! I have now officially moved this to the crossover section. I have also changed it to Adventure/Romance. This is not going where I was expecting it to! :P Also, I would love it if you guys would give me some ideas on where to go with this story! Also, there's going to be a very important surprise in this story. ;) Alright. Here's the newest chapter. I hope you guys like it!

Chapter 7

It had been a good three years since they had met the so-called Cheshire cat. They had finally adapted to just calling her Cheshire. She had made no appearances in those three years, nor had Slade, so they all had finally resigned to being on the alert, but not overly on edge. Even Robin had decided against being obsessed.

* * *

After training one day, Robin called a team meeting.

"Alright, you're probably wondering why I called this meeting," He calmly stated.

"You got that right, man!" Cyborg commented.

Raven's answer was a turse, "Whatever."

"Dude, what's up?" Beast Boy asked, making up for his girlfriend's lack of interest.

"Yes, Robin, what is the up?" Starfire chimed in.

"I think we should change our names. I mean, we're older now. Gar and Rae and 19, Kori and I are 20, and Vic's 21," He claimed.

Victor was quick to retort, "I'll be 22 in one month."

"That isn't what we came to discuss." Robin answered, giving the cyborg an angry stare. "Anyway, what do you guys think?"

"I'm in!" Beast Boy answered. "I'm not a boy any more. I could be Beast Man...?"

"No." Raven hissed. "I don't think so. We should choose a name for you which accents you better. And get you a new costume. Having my boyfriend in black and purple all the time is getting boring."

"Alright, what do you suggest?" The said man asked, cocking his head to one side.

"I think Changeling would be appropriate." She answered. "I don't think I need a change of name. Raven or Rachel here, and Raven in the field suits me fine. I might get a new costume, though."

All of the other Titans stared at her. "Really?" They all asked.

"Really." She looked back down at her book.

"I think I shall go by my home name." Now it was Starfire's turn to be stared at.

"What is your home name?" Robin asked. "I mean, I'm your boyfriend, and I only know Kori."

"Kori is short for Koriand'r." She turned to Cy and catechized, "What about you, friend Cyborg? Shall you change your name?"

"Well, I was just thinking I'd better stick with the name and costume I've got." He announced. "No sense in fixing what isn't broken. Upgrading, maybe, but no fixes needed."

"Then it is all of the settled!" She squealed.

"Not yet, Kori. I still want to change my name." Dick expressed. "It's a big step, but I've been thinking about it for a while. I think my name will be Nightwing. The costume willl be all black except for a blue bird on the front."

The others nodded in understanding.

"There is one more thing," Dick continued. "Our team name. We aren't teens any more. I think we should choose a name more fitting to our age?"

"How about just 'The Titans'?" Victor suggested.

The others agreed, and soon, they all went their separate ways.

* * *

**WEE-OOH! WEE-OOH!**

"Blasted siren," Richard Grayson commented, standing. He had been doing some very strenuous exercises with Starfire in the gym.

She came up behind him, stretching, and kissed his cheek.

"Let's go, Richard."

"I guess we have to, huh?" He stated, sighing.


	8. You Again?

_Me: Yo! Sup, peoples? I have a new chapter for you! Isn't that so exciting?_

_Myself: Not really._

_I: I think your wording isn't proper enough._

_Me: That's alright!_

_Myself: Must you always be so upbeat and perky?_

_Me: Yep!_

_I: We all must have forgotten! Neither Me, Myself, nor I own Teen Titans or Young Justice._

_Myself: This is pointless._

_Me: Enjoy the chapter peoples!_

Chapter 8

As they arrived on the scene, a bleak look crossed Nightwing's face.

"I wondered when we'd being seeing them again," he muttered.

"No duh," was Cyborg's untactful reply.

"Dude," Garfield added. "I can't believe it."

"Ditto," came his girlfriend's answer. He took that moment and gave her one of his idiotic grins. She gave him a classic cocky and questioning look and he almost laughed aloud. He would have, too, if it weren't for the present situation.

Koriand'r exclaimed, "Kreef'bos dor las'inlied!" They all gave her a strange look, and she blushed. "A kreef'bo is a large weapon," she explained. "Dor means 'be' and Las'inli in your language means 'blow'. In your language, the phrase means guns be blowed."

"Oh," was her stern boyfriend's answer.

"Titans! So good to see your smiling faces again," came a torturously smooth voice. Along with it came a sharp, straight, silver knife, hitting the ground directly in front of Nightwing.

"I suppose you'll have forgotten me," came an equally smooth, but distinctly feminine voice.

"Cheshire and Slade," Richard hissed. "We haven't seen you lately."

Cheshire lifted her knife to be somewhat near her head in her classic explaining pose. "We've been busy."

"So have we," Cyborg commented. "We've seen just about all the Jump City villains in the past three years except you."

"Oh, petty squabbles aren't worth it in our little circle," Cheshire pressed. "We might as well just tell you what we're planning."

"Go ahead, then," Nightwing dared.

"Ah, ah, ah, Robin," Slade smugly asserted. "Not that easily."

"Get down here and fight, Slade," Nightwing pressed.

Slade looked over at Cheshire who nodded slightly. He then complied with Nightwing's demand and leaped down in front of the masked vigilante, pulling out his long bow staff.

Nightwing smirked and advanced at Slade, his determined girlfriend on his heels.

Oh! It's been forever since I posted last! I am so terrible! But do I care? NO! Hahahahah! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Any ideas or constructive criticism are more than welcome, flames excepted, and love ignored. I care more about how I can improve than just how good I can be. (Aren't I humble?)


End file.
